


Here

by Foreststalker



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreststalker/pseuds/Foreststalker
Summary: To lose someone you love is hard. Even harder if they never knew how much you cared. What would you give just to see how it could have been?





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Songfic. I was MAYBE a BIT tipsy, I had an emotional moment of weakness. The whole thing is probably utter Cowdroppings, but... I gave a promise to upload something today ♥
> 
> The Song is btw Here by Vast.  
> You should look it up if you want to get a feeling for that... thing... I just uploaded <3

I knew it was a bad idea. An absolutely horrible one. Maybe the most stupid idea I ever had in my life.  
Still.. I couldn't stop myself. I just... I just had to. The Artifacts shouldn't be for humans to use, yet I just could not not do it. And I didn't even feel bad about it.  
I didn't find much about the Shard. People that used it ususally got lost in it, so there just wasn't much information... Because noone was there to write it down.  
Just a tiny Shard, like a part of a broken mirror.  
I just... I had to know it... "Haytham..."  
He was dead, I couldn't ask him myself anymore, right? And it wasn't like there was anyone left to stop me from doing it. My crew, miles away in a small harbor, drinking and joking while I mourned all my lost brothers... lost to a boy I was asked not to persue. William - dead. Thomas - dead. Gist and Jack... all dead... I even missed Charles a bit, the double tounged asshole...  
And precious Haytham.

Never did I get the chance to tell him how I felt. Because the mission always came first. The mission was done... and he was gone. That damned boy robbed me of my chance... for confessions to my Grandmaster...

I looked at the Shard, a tiny piece of deep black glass, the edges cutting into the bare skin of my hands, my blood dripping down, a really nice contrast to the all white snow around me. My reflection stared back at me, grim and lost, none of the old, jovial spirit left, none of the loudmouthed lucky bastard I once have been.

When I looked up again, sure that whatever power the Shard once might have held was lost, there was no snow, there was no cold, no nightsky, no stars, no tears on my face. Just the feel of old tired bones, sun on my face, the sound of birds in the trees sourrounding the small cottage we were living in.  
"Dearest, are you alright? You are staring holes into the air again", he said, his grey hair a bit messy, his face all wrinkled up while he smiled at me.

"I'm alright Haytham... just some strange daydreams..."  
He looked so old... but he was alive, happy... and here with me. Safe and sound.  
"Huh... if you say so. Don't dream yourself away too far, you might get lost, Shay", he hummed and got up, needing a good minute to do so, the old wound he brought back from France all those years ago paining him again.  
My gaze followed him, into the garden, where he fed the goat. The old beast looked at me, her eerily cold eyes staring back at me, grim and lost.

This wasn't right. Something here wasn't right. But it felt so good. So damn good. This is what I wanted. just a long live, quiet and...  
But I knew it was a lie. Somewhere, deep inside, I just knew...  
Cold winter winds around me, the sky suddenly dark and the pretty apple trees all covered in snow.  
Haytham just stood there, like frozen solid.  
I knew that we would never have this... I wasn't that inreresting to him...  
Looking up to the moon, I felt a wave of pain hitting me. The last thing we shared was a night like this. The two of us on the Morrigan... I promised to bring him the damned box... and it was the last time I ever saw him.

It was clear now why people got lost looking into the damned Shard, with the world inside so much nicer than reality.  
Looking down again, where the goat was nothing more than a frozen rock, the trees dead, everything covered in snow again. Haytham was gone, and instead, there was another ghostly me, old and sad.  
I did what I was told to do. What I was supposed, what I was ordered to do. He didn't want my help with the boy, he didn't want me close... and I was still alive.  
"If you find him somewhere out there... tell him I miss him."  
"He knows."  
It wasn't what I wanted to say.  
"He knows that as well..."  
And together with the Shard, the Ghost just vanished.


End file.
